Primeval, Series Four: Episode One
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: With half the team stuck in the past, Lester recruits Caroline Steel and Jack Maitland to help with a flock of Moas that have appeared in a toy store, meanwhile Danny, Connor and Abby struggle to return to the present.
1. Chapter 1

It's here…

NOTE: According to Google, Hamley's Toy Store is a real place, other than that, every character here is fictional.

OTHER NOTE: I'm from the US, and not entirely familiar with the UK's spelling, so if you see me accidentally put mom instead of mum, or Anomaly Research Center instead of Centre, I'm sorry.

* * *

Primeval Series Four Episode One:

_Chapter 1_

_Hamley's Toy Store, London. Saturday morning_

Richard Hamley loved children, no not that way you sicko, and so he always knew one day he would run a toy store. Twenty years later his dream had become reality and Hamley's was booming success. It was a Saturday, so the shop was packed with kids hoping to spend their allowances on the latest dolls, action figures, video games, or whatever else tickled their fancy. Richard sighed in contentment, this was the good life. The store was fairly large, big enough that he couldn't see what was going on in the very back of the shop…

"Now Johnny, don't break anything." A middle-aged woman told her six year old son. Johnny ran off to stare and play with the toys while his mother chatted with one of her friends. There were plenty of games and toys for Johnny to peruse but he quickly found himself drawn to the mysterious flickering light in the back of the store. As he ran forward, the boy hardly noticed that the metal shelves were leaning forward almost as if they were reaching for this mysterious light.

Finally Johnny reached the source of his curiosity. It looked like many shards of glass orbiting a smaller ball of light. The tot was immediately enthralled and knew he had to have this amazing and shiny toy.

"Mum! Mum! I found a real cool toy!" The child shouted to his mother. Then a massive feathered head shot out of the "toy" and lunged at Johnny.

His screams filled Hamley's Toy Store…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the part where the theme song happens =3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anomaly Research Centre_

The past few months of Sarah Page's life were almost overwhelming to the former Egyptologist. She had gone from lecturing children at a museum, to finding out that holes in time called anomalies opened on a regular basis, and then joining a secret government organization to study and contain them, only to see her new friends and partners die at the hands of a crazed woman named Helen Cutter. _**No! They're not dead!**_ Sarah mentally scolded herself. It had been days since Danny, Connor and Abby had gone through the anomaly at the race track and, knowing what Helen was capable of; most of the people at the ARC had given up hope. Sarah wasn't one of them.

In front of her was a projection of the security camera footage of the artefact, the only thing that remained of it. Sarah stared intently at the picture, or more specifically, the holographic map which emerged from it. The door to her office opened and a familiar face stepped inside. Captain Becker was the only other "survivor" of the anomaly team, yet he didn't share Sarah's belief that the others were still alive.

"Sarah, I didn't see you come in. Have you been here all night?" The girl in question didn't move a muscle.

"If I can decipher the artefact's anomaly map, we can use it to find them." Becker sighed at her remark.

"They've been gone for days. Knowing how dangerous the future is they've either been eaten by predators or killed by Helen." Sarah stood up from her desk and looked at the soldier.

"DO NOT SAY THAT! They're alive! We've cheated death dozens of times since joining this team and I'm sure they can get out of this!" She screamed. Becker backed away from her. He cared for Danny, Connor and Abby just as much as her, and he'd willingly give his life to save them, not just because that was part of his job, but sometimes you just have to face the facts and be rational, at least that was Becker's view on it.

Before the two could continue their argument, the voice of Lester's assistant Lorraine Wickes rang out on the intercom. "Ms. Page, Captain Becker, report to the main room at once."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah and Becker arrived in the main room of the ARC to find James Lester standing besides two people; one was a complete stranger, the other they recognized as Abby's brother Jack.

"I'm sure you're wondering who these two people are and why they're here. So I'll cut straight to the chase. You two alone are in no way capable of handling the anomalies, so I've recruited to new members of the ARC." Lester explained. He then motioned to Jack. "I'm sure you both remember Mr. Maitland here, and this is Caroline Steel." He then pointed to an African American woman. "Seeing as they both have prior experience with anomalies, I thought they would be more qualified to handle them than random government employees." Caroline and Jack waved nervously at Becker and Sarah.

"So…" Sarah began. "Who's going to be in charge?"

"Unfortunately, the Minister decided that the most suitable punishment for letting you go on that suicidal mission is to put me in charge." Lester scowled, reliving the phone call he had received only hours ago. The others broke out laughing.

"You? Out there? In the field? That's rich!" Becker gasped out in between laughs. Their laughing gradually ceased and the group stared at him. "Oh. You're serious." Lester returned to his office to let the new members get acquainted with one another.

"Caroline, right?" Sarah asked her new team-mate. "How'd you get caught up in all this?"

"I worked for Helen Cutter." Sarah and Becker immediately began to stare upon her. "I didn't know what she was doing! I agreed to do this so I can make up for that." Assured by her statement, the tension in the room vanished and the four returned to chatting. Sarah told Caroline about how she had come to work for the ARC and what had become of Cutter, Abby and Connor.

"So all this time Abby's been hunting dinosaurs?" Becker nodded in response to Jack's question. "Awesome." The group's idle chatter was interrupted by the blaring of the anomaly detection device. Lester ran out of his officer, portable anomaly detector in hand, and motioned for the makeshift team to follow him out towards the cars. As they headed out to face their first anomaly the thought on everyone's minds was the same.

_We are so dead._

* * *

And here's chapter one. It's much longer than I thought it would be, so the each episode being nine chapters might change, thought I'm currently planning on sticking to it. Caroline and Jack are only temporary members of the team, filler characters so Sarah and Becker can still have adventures until Danny, Abby and Connor get home.

Chapter two will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Dos: THEY REVOCER TEH ISOTROP BUT THEY DON'T

(The names of the chapters have nothing to do with the story)

* * *

Several silver, unassuming looking cars pulled up in front of Hamley's Toy Store. Most were filled with SAS soldiers though one contained Lester, Sarah, Jack, Caroline and Becker. The four emerged from the vehicle, with Lester starting intently at the detector. If the screams coming from the shop were any indication, something very big and very bad had come through the anomaly. The SAS men kicked the door of the shop open and ran in, fanning out in a protective circle around the team.

The sight of a small army of SAS agents only caused the people in the shop to scream more, while some tried to make a mad dash towards the exit.

"Help, please! It's got my Johnny!" A middle aged woman said while pointing towards the back of the store.

"Don't worry miss, we'll do our best." Sarah comforted the distraught mother. She then ran off to join the others who were headed through the shop's isles.

"What do you think it is?" Jack nervously asked; his excitement fading as memories of being stranded in the future filled his mind.

"I have no idea, and frankly I don't care." Lester commented. "Becker, be sure to use tranquilizers, it's only a matter of time before some law is passed to make the creatures protected species." He added sarcastically and to cover up his own fears about what would happen if they killed anything. Discovering that Claudia Brown had been a real person and that the present could be changed unsettled the social service worker greatly. The detector's beeping steadily increased before the team finally found themselves staring at the creature they'd been searching for.

It looked like an ostrich on steroids, standing nearly three metres tall and covered in dark brown downy feathers. Perhaps the largest difference between it and its modern day equivalent was that this bird had no wings, not even vestigial stumps like other flightless birds.

"It's a moa." Sarah gasped. "I read about them while studying the Maori tribe from New Zealand. They're completely harmless, like a dodo." Lester cringed at that word.

"Please don't mention dodos."

"What's wrong with dodos?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

"I said don't mention them." Lester replied sternly, the former Egyptologist only shrugged and returned to the task at hand.

"Go on, get out of here!" One of the SAS men said while nudging his rifle against the Moa's feathery hide. The massive bird cocked its head and stared at him for a few seconds before losing interest in him and walking back through the anomaly.

"That was easy." Jack said, smirking. He couldn't believe he'd been so afraid of this job. Abby always made it out fine, well except for last time, but she was dealing with some crazy woman with a gun. A rustling sound came from behind a pile of toys, which the team had assumed the moa had knocked from the shelf.

"I-is it safe to come out yet?" A small boy peaked out from behind the pile, clutching a board game that he planned to use as a shield if the monster bird came back.

"You must be Jimmy." Caroline said while crouching down to be at the same eye level as the child.

"N-no. My name's Johnny." Caroline sighed. "Well, Jason-"

"Johnny."

"Whatever. Your mum's worried sick about you. I'll take you to her." Johnny timidly stepped out from behind the pile of toys and clutched Caroline's hand.

"Okay." The two walked back towards the front of the shop while everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief that nothing dangerous had come out. Captain Becker stood in front of the anomaly.

"All right men! Let's get this anomaly locked and get out here." He ordered. Then a screeching sound came from behind him, and Captain Becker was thrown to the other side of the room as a flock of at least seven moas charged through the anomaly.

* * *

Next chapter we'll you decide what happens!

Do you want to A: See what's happening with Abby and Connor or

B: Have more epic moa battling!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: DESTRAUCTION IS IMMINANT!

(Again, the title has nothing to do with the chapter)

Also, pachysam, I love your ideas.

Definitely will happen.

Maybe

Yes. In fact I have even bigger plans for a moa chick now.

Kind of, Connor can't laugh because he and Abby don't return to the present until episode three.

Sounds good.

Good, but I'm not sure who would tell her that, maybe Lester.

A haast's eagle was always going to be in the story, what do you think the moas were running from?

Danny doesn't get back until episode three either.

* * *

_Late Cretaceous Period_

"Come on Connor. We're never gonna get out of here if you don't get out of that tree." Abby pleaded, for days she had been trying to get Connor to walk, yet he had always complained that it was too painful. She didn't think he had anything worse than a sprained ankle, and thus thought Connor was severely over-reacting.

"But it hurts!" Connor whined. Abby sighed and climbed up the tree.

"Please Connor. Just try and walk." Her begging appeared to have no effect. "If we get out of here, maybe we will go to a beach…" This seemed to get Connor's attention.

"Will you be in a bikini?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay, I'm coming down." Abby smiled to herself and reveled in the fact that men were so easy to manipulate.

Connor slowly pulled himself from the branches of the tree and climbed down, making sure his injured foot didn't touch the bark. Upon reaching the forest floor, he put one arm around Abby's shoulder and the two took a step forward. Empowered by the fact that nothing terrible had happened, Connor let go of Abby and took another step.

"See Con, I told you that you were over-reacting." Connor took another step…

A sickening crack came from his ankle and he fell to the forest floor and Connor screamed in agony.

"Connor!" Abby bent down and inspected Connor's ankle.

"How bad is it?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"There's a bone sticking out…" And with those words Connor promptly fainted. Abby bit her lip and stared at the horrific injury. Obviously Connor had more than a sprained ankle after all. She had experience dealing with broken limbs from her time as a zookeeper, but there was always medical equipment around to help her then. There was nothing here but plants, and dinosaurs who were probably already hunting them.

Abby stood up, preparing to drag Connor back to the tree when something flashed in the corner of her eye. There was some sort of glowing blue object in the leaf litter. Abby debated between going over to inspect the light, or get Connor back into the tree before a predator found them. Quickly choosing her best mate over the light, she carefully pulled Connor away from the area, leaving a small trail of blood from his ankle.

And so Helen's anomaly opener remained unnoticed on the forest floor…

* * *

That was short I admit, but seeing as how they're not getting home until episode three I couldn't put too much plot development in.

Speaking of episode three, two main characters will die in it. Can you guess who and win a cameo in one of the episodes as a scared person? (If you've seen my post in ARC forums and know the answer all ready, please don't spoil it for the others.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: WHAT IT MEANS?

* * *

_Hamley's Toy Store, Present Day_

The front of Hamley's Toy Store was made of glass, so as to let children see what wonders lay inside the shop before even entering. Though it in no way hindered the flock of Moas from leaving the store, they burst through the glass and ran out into the street causing several nearby people to run away screaming.

Back inside the store Jack and Sarah ran to Captain Becker, who had been thrown against the wall. Becker stood up, using his gun as a cane. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, worry about the birds." Relieved that he was okay, the two stepped back and turned to Lester for guidance.

"Okay, Sarah I need you to find out everything you can about moas. What they eat, what they don't like, anything that could help us get them back through the anomaly. Jack, locate the moas before they cause an even bigger PR disaster than they already have." Lester ordered.

"No problem." Jack said cockily and then sprinted off. He was starting to like this action-packed job. Lester only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Becker, follow him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"I can't make that promise, sir." The soldier answered, not completely joking.

"Good enough." James shooed the captain away and sat down next to the anomaly. _What have I gotten myself into? And where the bloody heck is Quinn and "Sid and Nancy"? _Lester thought to himself.

* * *

Short chapter, they'll probably all be short at this rate. I've been thinking a lot and so my original episode list is pretty different from what will actually happen now. So expect more surprises! Also chira, one of those characters dies, the other will live. But I won't say which one, muwahahaha!


End file.
